Allister Burova
'''Allister Burova '''was the youngest of 4 sons in the House of Burova, a powerful noble family that ruled over the Salva Clan. He and his wife Hanna had three children. The oldest was his daughter Yvaine. The middle child and firstborn son was Pierre and the youngest was his son Jehan. Early Years Growing up on a large estate and community called Burova Manor with his family and childhood sweetheart Hanna, Allister had an enjoyable childhood. There he developed a strong sense justice and honor as well. However, being the youngest of 4 sons, it seemed highly unlikely that Allister would be first in line for any claims of birthright or a seat of political importance, so with his father’s blessing he left home and joined the Knights of Greywar. There he perfected his skills with a blade and climbed up the ranks becoming a respected officer. His only regret was that he still missed his family and good friend Hanna, the daughter of the local Runemaster and a low ranking noble. About a decade later, the Burova family suddenly fell into dark times. Allister’s oldest brother and his family were sailing his boat out on Lake Mir when a sudden powerful storm arrived and capsized the vessel killing them all. A few months later, the other 2 brothers were, also, killed in war they had been fighting in on behalf of New Armes. His parents, who were already old, couldn’t bare the horrible news again and again as both died from broken hearts. Through these various circumstances, Allister now found himself the solo surviving heir to the Burova lineage. He left the Knights and returned home to carry out his duty for the family and the Salva Clan. Burova reconnected with Hanna who was still unwed had become a lovely young woman that was powerful with a rune thanks to her sage father. Realizing how much they still carried for each other, they married quickly, and soon Hanna found herself with child. Yvaine was born the next year. As time progressed, the other two boys were born and things at last calmed down in Salva Clan now it was clear the leading noble family was at least preserved for another generation. Ayer’s Rebellion In 441 IS, while leaving a council meeting in the nation’s capital city of Balustrade, Allister accidentally overheard a secret meeting between Queen Tula and a powerful local nobleman named Bruce Ayer. They were talking about carrying out a coup d’état and assassination of King Jalat in one weeks’ time. Burova didn’t know what to do or who to trust. Despite being on good terms, with Jalat, he wasn’t sure if the king would believe him over his own wife if she denied it. He figured the one person he could trust was Solomon Ishvaak, the High Commander of the Royal Guard and Uncle to King Jalat. Sending the old general a message warning him about the plot, Solomon was skeptical at first, but he knew Burova was an honorable member of the Grand Council and never knew the man to lie, especially about something as important as this. He couldn’t openly make claims against the Queen without proof so he privately told his best warriors to be ready for an attack on the palace just in case. Meanwhile, Allister took matters in to his own hands, he went back home and gathered most of the soldiers and warriors in his command to go and defend the king. He left only a few warriors behind to protect the manor and his family. The most notable to stay behind was his close friend and dojo master, Kalam. By the time, they arrived the fighting had already begun between the Royal Guard and Ayer’s forces. The old knight had exposed the plot, and the royal forces had prepared for an attack, but they were not ready for so large an assault by Ayer’s mercenaries and the many soldiers belonging to the nobles Ayer had convinced to follow him. So, when the Salva Clan warriors appeared they were very grateful for the help. Burova and Ayer killed each other after having engaged in one-on-one combat. With their leader dead, Ayer’s men scattered. The old knight died a hero having saved the King and defend the Kingdom. However, Ayer's most radical men that managed to flee wanted revenge against the dead hero. So, they went and attack Burova's Manor, while most of its soldiers were still in Balustrade. Hanna, knowing she couldn’t win set a radical plan into motion. She gave her life protecting her children, by acting as a diversion using her runic skills so her 3 children could get away safely thanks to Kalam who got them all out in time. Most figured their children had perished along with their parents, only a few know they survived and were now living in exile in the Madra Clan under the protection of Kalam. The children grew up hearing the many heroic deeds of their brave father and selfless mother. Category:Salva Clan Category:Nobles Category:Burova Category:Others